Paya's Perfect Angel
by Charlabee
Summary: Trouble making youngblooded 18 year old Atorah was born to a Yautja mother and Japanese father. She lives on Yautja prime and must prove she really is more than just a human but Yautja as well. On the way Cuda a Yautja bully slowly falls in love with the hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a story Completely written out so this should be updated rather quickly. I am hoping one or two every week. If it is not updated as quick as that it means I am experiencing problems so bare with me! Hope you like!  
**

* * *

"Youngblood Torah! You are charged with cleaning the entire ship nonstop for 3 weeks! Understand?" High Elder Cota shouted down at me from his high throne. I swear when he talked the whole ship rocked with his anger.

"But sir! That's not fair I-."

"Four weeks!" My jaw dropped and I prepared to say something again,

"FIVE!" He warned with a finger pointed straight up in the air. I pouted with a glare, his eyes widened as I sent him the eye locking challenge,

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! A WHOLE CYCLE! YOU HEAR ME! SIRRAH CONTROL YOUR CHILD!" The Commander all but talked quietly. He thrashed in his chair like a child throwing a tantrum and his spit flew on my arm. My mother turned her Yautja head sighing at me and face palming before looking to Commander Cota.

"Sometimes not even I can control my pups tongue. It is big." I glared at her slightly from the insult. "Highest Elder, how will she complete her training to become blooded?" The elder calmed leaning back in his chair calming his breaths before speaking.

"As soon as training is over she will work on the ship…I suspect she will not be any trouble at such a low level job. She will even work at night if she has to." He narrowed his yellow eyes, I prepared to object when my mother smacked me upside my head none too lightly. "You are dismissed." I walked through the sliding metal door that lead to the elder's council room and followed my mother. Truth be told if you ever saw my mother and I together you would think I was crazy. Well good that I didn't live on Earth because on Yautja Prime 62 the Yautja thought my mother was crazy instead. My mother the Great Sirrah is a majestic being. More than 7 feet tall, almost 8 feet and taller than most male Yautja except for Commander and a teal green color with an hourglass figure and what males say, "to die for," large breast. EVEN crazier was that my mother did not pick a Yautja mate, she chose to be forever bonded to a human, my father Warrior Ryan. Who on Earth was a Marine.

My mother met Ryan a Japanese man in the Costa Rican jungle while she was on a Chiva to be an honored blood. While they ended up in a fight a Xenomorph attacked and my father saved her life and killed it. My mother marked him as blooded and they somehow fell in love after a few days. He then agreed to come to Prime 62 and went on another hunt with my mother where they consummated their bonds and I was conceived.

My parents feared what I could come out looking like. I came out mostly human and the only thing that linked me to my mother were my teal eyes, exotic stripes and spiraled markings that were only a few shades darker than my light skin all over my body and the curved hourglass shape I had. Like my dad I had his skin, long black hair that reached to my hips and slightly narrowed eyes, leveled out a little by my mother's round ones. On Earth I would be considered exotic and beautiful but here on Yautja Prime beauty was on a totally different plane. Plus besides being somewhat of an outcast I was an active troublemaker gladly my mother loved me more than everything. If only my father were still alive. He was killed in a space accident when I was only about 7 or 8.

"Oh Atorah…" My mother sighed. "I will braid your hair to prepare you for work." She explained tiredly and escorted me out of the ship.

"You know it wasn't my fault right?" I asked sheepishly looking up at my mother who I was much shorter than.

"Explain."

"Cuda-…" PAYA! That Cuda! One day I would skin him myself. I hated that guy, he picked on me since birth! "told me to get the combo stick from the weapons room, he rigged it up to the fire alarm and set off the ship's sprinklers. I didn't mean to flood the Engine room!" Rather Cuda didn't mean to flood the engine room.

"You end up near Cuda somehow in all of your troublesome moments!" Mother raised her voice rubbing her temples gently to keep from growling at me.

"I know! It's just, he's always there when something happens to me!" I explained. I stepped inside our home that was outside the ship into the warm humid air. I sat between my mother's legs day dreaming as she prepared my braid which swung below my hips.

"Stay out of trouble." Mother grumbled.

"Gkei'moun!"

* * *

**THIS ABSOLUTLY WAS NOT EASY!**

I had a simple bucket and rag and started on the ship.

First the Commons Area

Then The Kitchens

Bathrooms (which was awful, if you have ever seen a Yautja scale alone it is much harder than a fish scale and more equivalent to what humans call dragon scales.)

Training Room

The weight room

And lastly the dining area.

It must have been many, many hours since I started cleaning because the dining area was huge. The long table where only the oldest and most respected sat which included my mother and me since I am her daughter was still covered in scraps and small bones that the cleaning Yautja who's large fingers could not manage to get the scraps was cleaned off easily by me. Suddenly my bucket fell over,

"C'jit!" I exclaimed trying to reach the bucket before it rolled off the table and onto the floor creating a bigger mess. My shoulders were grabbed and I was spun around facing my Uncle Tu'puk.

"What is Paya's name have you done now Atorah?" I gave a shy smile.

"Nothing serious…" Tu'puk who was an exact opposite colored twin to my mother but just as tall if not taller was a dark sand brown color and on his front side a light sand brown color. Near his eyes were dark brown almost like what Earth dwellers call a raccoon. His sharp tusk clicked together as he glared down at me clearly disappointed in me.

"I heard what happened Atorah."

"Why did you ask…" He raised a large hand to stop me.

"Your mother is very worried and disappointed in you! I promised your mother and father to look after you when you got in trouble and you are making my vow harder and harder young one. Go to bed…you have training tomorrow." He hissed pointing to the doors.

"What! Mo!" I cried out at him. "Both of us will get in trouble!" Tu'Puk grabbed my wrist and I realized I was hitting him on his chest in retaliation.

"You have training! A warrior test as a matter of fact! I will NOT have a Yautja with my blood fail! I WILL speak to commander about relieving some of your duties." He shoved me towards the doors splaying his mandibles in a challenge to come near the bucket and rag.

"Uncle I can't punk out…"

"Much like your father you are…very well then. I will observe you during training and if you can handle less sleep and still successfully train you will continue your duty with no hindrance from me. If you cannot handle this, Commander and I will have that chat. Understood?"

"Completely."

The pauk was I doing?

* * *

**I hope You enjoyed that Chapter! Please review! And favorite or story alert it!**

**Words:**

**Gkei'moun: Simple/Easy!**

**C'jit: Damn or Shit.**

**Pauk: Fuck**

**Mo: No.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the fastest I have EVER updated. Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

I barely had any sleep, my back hurt like hell from bending to clean and I felt too human. I headed to the arena near the temples for practice already late and quickly standing in line before the instructor could send a glare my way for being late. I huffed and looked to my side to see Tu'puk and my mother standing outside the arena staring right back at me. _Damn him that Tu'Puk. _I thought.

"I anticipate a later practice today since it is test day. We will study Eastern Earth weapons today. Our warriors seem to find what ooman's call Asian weapons a fair match to ours. These were just brought in so please do not damage them too badly…" The instructor then again laid his eyes on me with a stern face. I gave him a sour face yearning a look of, 'I can't believe she did that!' and a fuming male Yautja. I headed over to the weapons table looking down at the strange assortments carefully. I decided on the chakram and the whip chain seeing the other Yautja pick bigger weapons I was hoping to have an advantage.

"Foolish choices." I groaned suddenly as I heard the all too familiar growl behind me. I quickly turned to see Cuda, commander's son and my worst enemy, with my crush Rah a black large Yautja with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Excuse me?" I said above my normal tone of voice raising a brow.

"I said your choice was foolish." Cuda crossed his arms and shook his head bending slightly to be closer to my face. Cuda was tall, not as tall as his father but reached his shoulder and was much taller than me. "Are you deaf? Or are your ooman ears failing you?" He smirked with a glint in his eyes.

"A good Yautja would know that it matters upon how a weapon is handled, ever weapon is deadly if used correctly!" I rebutted standing on my tip toes and glaring right in his eyes. Cuda's glare deepened and his huge muscles tensed in embarrassment. Rah gave me a smirk impressed with my courage. I felt heat on my cheeks and marched away from the offending bully. I stood back in line with the Chakram settled on my hips and the whip chain coiled in my hand.

The matches went by. Slowly taking up the day and I noticed the suns slowly starting to drift into night.

"The last match today is Torah vs. Cuda!" My jaw dropped, he had to be doing this on purpose! I could see Cuda's evil stare as I approached the ring.

"Umm, sir are we **really** fighting each other? I mean…ARE WE SERIOUSLY FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" I asked instructor.

"Shut up and get in the damn ring." He lightly pushed me into the ring. Yautja surrounded it. My uncle and mother stood, she looked worried but swallowed whatever objection she had and came closer to watch. "FIGHT!"

Cuda ran straight at me trying to jab me with his staff weapon. I spun using his energy to roll off me and barely miss a deadly blow. I flicked my wrist giving him a nice long bleeding wound on his back from my chain. He turned mandibles flaring and reached out grabbing my arm and throwing me across the floor. Cuda chuckled turning back towards me and walking up to my downed form, his talon sharp foot held me down at my shoulder,

"Come on Atorah…you call yourself Yautja. I bet your not even half-." I felt all the weight of Cuda taken off of me so I looked up to find him 6 feet off the floor held from the neck by my mother who was seething anger.

"Mom!" I scurried to my feet surprised and embarrassed.

"Sirrah stop!" My uncle shouted.

"You dare finish that sentence young blood?" Her sharp teeth were showing way more than normal and she gave Cuda the evil glare she would give me when I didn't handle one of my chores.

"Great Sirrah put down my student, before Commander comes in and finds you assaulting his son." I groaned remembering that Cuda was Commander's son.

"Mom please…" Sirrah hesitantly let her fingers unwrap around Cuda's neck dropping him back on the map in a heap or slack limps, muscle, and mandibles.

"I will train you from now on. Do you dare challenge **that** instructor?" She took a step towards him threateningly. The instructor immediately averted his eyes to avoid the possible truth of her threat. "I thought so…come along my daughter so I can get you ready for tonight." Mom opened her arms to me babying me so openly to show her protectiveness over me.

"That is her mother? The one who killed many bad bloods Great Sirrah?" I heard a whisper between two males. Speaking of males I could practically feel Rah's burning stares on my back.

"It can't be true…"

"She's so small compared to her!"

"Ignore them Torah." My mother whispered. But her voice just seemed to mix with the rest of them.

* * *

"Sirrah! Why does my son have marks all over his neck!" Commander shouted at the Yautja female. "Your daughter…"

"My daughter was insulted in front of her class. He suggested she wasn't a Yautja." Sirrah interrupted Cota.

"Sirrah she **is** only half…"

"In my opinion she is much more Yautja than _your_ son will ever be." Commander's jaw was slack hanging open in shock.

"How…dare...you."

"Cuda has been nothing but trouble for her and you dare blame her? I warn you…if Cuda ever harasses my Atorah again, he will die. Warriors honor." Sirrah hissed at Commander. He leaned on his elbow hand cupping his face,

"Just leave…"

* * *

That night Tu'puk helped me scrub the large baths with me. Paya he's the best uncle ever, I say. He even made sure not to get caught helping me and one of his mates brought me something to eat before I went to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be much less exciting than it was before.

* * *

**_Atorah's first fight against Cuda and he gets his butt owned! Woohoo! Read, Review Enjoy! Flame if you want, what do I got to lose?_**


End file.
